The present invention relates to the field of delivery pallets for the delivery of parts, assemblies, or products. In particular, the invention relates to a reuseable seat delivery pallet for solely transporting seats, such as an aircraft seat, to a site with minimal packaging.
Pallets are flat structures used to transport parts, assemblies, or products that are heavy, or require a substantially stiff structure to prevent twisting. One particular use has been to use pallets for the transportation of aircraft seats. The pallets allow the seats to be fastened to the pallet and delivered to a site without damage. However, the seats are typically fastened to the pallets using screws or bolts, requiring removal of the screws or bolts before removing the seats from the pallet. Additionally, due to the weight of the seats and pallet, a forklift or other type of machinery is needed to move the seats to the desired location.
Accordingly, there is a need for a seat delivery pallet that allows a seat to be secured to the pallet, that does not require the use of separate fasteners, that is easily moved without the use of a forklift or other machinery, and that is reuseable.